


Take the Shot, You Coward.

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Mild Blood, Tracer gets shot, they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add. Tags: Tracer "takes a bullet" if you will, now is not the time for tomfoolery, this is a serious AU, mostly., the two boys in the trailer make a reappearance, and that little girl in green in the Alive short, more tags to come.<br/>Note: New update!) </p><p>The AU where Tracer takes the shot for Mondatta.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>But then she saw it, the hint of a smirk hidden by Widowmaker’s sniper rifle, a little glimmer in her eye disrupted by the bouncing light from the explosion. If it hadn’t been for the speed Tracer felt she was moving at, she wouldn’t have noticed. And she realized in that split second, that she wasn’t the real target. Taking a moment to remember her surroundings, Tracer realized that Mondatta would be right behind her. If the bullet missed her, it would definitely hit him, or someone else. So instead of recalling or zipping away, she made a decision to take one for the team. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Shot, You Coward.

There were kids in the crowd that night. Tracer saw them and smiled at them, even talked to a few before Mondatta’s speech started. She specifically remembered one girl in a green sweater with smiling dandelions on it, how she had gotten excited and reached out to point for her mom. Tracer remembered with almost stunning clarity how happy all the children looked, to see one of their favorite Overwatch heroes appear and tell them, “the cavalry’s here!”

Tracer wished she could rewind time for everybody. That way, she could have alerted the bodyguards and roof team before Widowmaker even positioned herself. They could have had higher security, been in a better location, anything that would have stopped…

Well, this.

Tracer’s eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to reorient herself, a second too long. But she noticed the explosion first, saw that Widowmaker was gone, and then immediately noticed her falling through the air as well, gun raised and her sight high, finger itching on the trigger.

There was no hesitance in Widowmaker’s shot, and for Tracer it seemed to move in slow motion. She heard the gunshot and saw the light from the explosion bouncing off it- it was a trivial thing to notice, but it was what she saw. She considered the trajectory and realized it was coming right for her, right for her chronal accelerator, and if that was hit, it would be over.

But then she saw it, the hint of a smirk hidden by Widowmaker’s sniper rifle, a little glimmer in her eye disrupted by the bouncing light from the explosion. If it hadn’t been for the speed Tracer felt she was moving at, she wouldn’t have noticed. And she realized in that split second, that she wasn’t the real target. Taking a moment to remember her surroundings, Tracer realized that Mondatta would be right behind her. If the bullet missed her, it would definitely hit him, or someone else. So instead of recalling or zipping away, she made a decision to take one for the team.

Widowmaker’s eyes widened and her smirk dropped, and Tracer returned a smirk of her own. Everything sped up again and she felt the bullet shoot through her accelerator, tearing into the metal and plastic before getting to her. The burst of pain that shot through her chest as the bones in her sternum cracked and shattered sucked the breath out of her, so much she couldn’t even scream. She was just glad the bullet didn’t make it all the way to the other side of her body, becoming lodged somewhere in the center of her chest. The momentum carried her a bit, but at least with where she was falling, Widowmaker couldn’t get a clean shot no matter what happened, and no matter how fast she moved, Mondatta would have been escorted away already.

Tracer’s eyes shut and she grinned as she fell back. Even if it killed her, she protected him, and those kids, and those people and omnics. It left a slaty, metallic taste in her mouth though, and left her a little remorseful she didn’t do more.

* * *

Tracer briefly realized that paramedics had been called. The people were in a frazzled rush to evacuate and get away from the area, away from the sniper. In her faded hearing, she could hear the little girl from earlier trying to run away from her mother to check, to make sure her favorite hero wasn’t hurt, wasn’t dying. Tracer shook her head lightly, tried to look to the girl, but her vision was too dark and faded. Still, she did her best to shoot her a hopefully reassuring smile as she was lifted onto a hovering stretcher and floated into the ambulance. She slipped into unconsciousness again to bright white lights and a mask being pulled over her face.

* * *

When she next awoke, her chest hurt so little and it was easy to breath- so much so she wondered why she was still in a hospital bed. 

“Good morning, Tracer,” a familiar voice spoke next to her. Tracer blinked and looked over, the fuzziness clearing from her eyes as she did. When she realized who it was her eyes fully opened, big and wide and happy.  

“Mercy!” 

“Please, Dr. Ziegler is fine,” Angela answered, smiling softly. She checked over Lena’s vitals and such, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from sitting up. “I know you want to move, but don’t try it. We had a hard time fixing everything so you’re scheduled for another surgery in two hours.” 

“What happened?” Lena asked, looking up at her friend. 

“I saw it on the news, you were shot by an assassin. Your coronal accelerator was heavily damaged and you were phasing in and out of this timeline- we called Winston and he arrived here two days ago—“ 

“Two days?!” Lena exclaimed, her voice high. The sudden burst made her chest hurt. 

“Yes. It’s been four days since the incident, and you’ve been asleep the whole time. Definitely recovering, though the Valkyrie suits have helped. Winston was worried you would be comatose.” 

“I’m… I’m so relieved that I’m awake…” 

“Winston and I are as well, Lena,” Angela told her, her smile wide. As Lena looked closer, she could see that Angela’s eyes were puffy, a fading red in them. Knowing she’d never admit it, Lena didn’t ask if she had been crying. Instead, she just smiled right back. 

“So, visiting hours are starting in about twenty minutes,” Angela said, turning away from her and going back to look over the screens surrounding Lena. 

“Are they? Will Winston come in?” 

“Probably after his nap. There are a couple of children who came to visit you yesterday though. If they come today should I let them in?” 

Lena thought on it for a moment, then nodded. “Sure, you can send them up. I don’t mind children. Just don’t send up news reporters yet.”

“What if one of the children is a news reporter?” 

“Be sure to tell them not to report!” Lena laughed. Angela chuckled at that and tapped something on her screen, turning back to her friend. 

“You should rest. I’ll wake you up if they come by.” 

“Alright. Thanks, Dr. Ziegler. I always feel better in your hands.” 

“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to make people feel better.”

* * *


End file.
